


Congratulations Babe

by Kdragonwrestling



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdragonwrestling/pseuds/Kdragonwrestling
Summary: Charlotte is proud of her girl.





	Congratulations Babe

**Author's Note:**

> probably crap but oh well. K is a major sucker for Charlynch fluff and caved in to write this.

~~~~Becky was elatated, on top of the world even. Taking the place of an injured Lana, Becky won the women's royal rumble and is going on to beat Ronnie's sorry ass at Wrestlemainia. Hearing the cheers of 40,000+ people chanting "You deserve it" made the moment all the more sweeter. Making her way to the back, Becky high-fived fans and thanked everyone the congratulated her. Becky opened the door to her locker room and saw The Queen herself _still in her_ pomegranate _attire_ standing on the other side of the room. 

 "Becks, I'm so proud of you tonight", Charlotte said as she outstretched her arms for a hug.

 Becky quickly strided across the room and embraced Charlotte in a tight loving hug, "I'm proud of you too, Char."

 Charlotte pulled backed and kissed Becky with such passion while tangling her lithe fingers in her girl's fire locks. Becky kissing back with as much intensity, wrapping her arms around Charlotte's waist, pulling her closer. Both of them soon pulling away to catch their breaths.

 "Let's shower and head to the hotel, okay?" Charlotte asked Becky while looking into her luminous brown eyes. Becky looked up and gave Charlotte a warm smile signalling a yes.

After showering and half an hour of getting frustrated at traffic, Becky and Charlotte finally made it to the hotel. Becky rushed out of the car and into the hotel, leaving Charlotte to get the luggage; luckily she was waiting for Charlotte at the elevator. The whole ride in the elevator Becky peppered Charlotte's shoulder in butterfly kisses, while Charlotte is thinking 'wow i love this woman'. The elevator pinged as the doors opened on the 21st floor. Once again leaving Charlotte to get the luggage, Becky briskly walked down the hallway to their hotel room and unlocked it. She held the  door open as she watched Charlotte make her way down the hallway. Charlotte placed the luggage by the bed and plopped down with a huff. Becky came and plopped beside Charlotte; grabbed her hand, and intertwined their fingers.

 "Why did you make me carry the bags?" Charlotte muttered as she turned on her side to face her girlfriend.

 Becky smiled and said, "Because I like the way your muscles look when you carry things." Charlotte slightly shook her head and smiled.

Charlotte stroked Becky's hair. A few moments of comfortable silence passed and Charlotte could hear the soft snores coming from her girlfriend. Charlotte kissed Becky's forehead and whispered "I love you so much, Becky."

 

 


End file.
